Inter House Cooperation
by miss devil's kiss
Summary: It was another freaky idea of Albus Dumbledore. Seriously I suck at summary's so just R&R please! DG ON HOLD UNTIL I FINISH WANNA BET ON THAT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter characters just Brandon Arnolds and Dustin St- Job.

----------------------------------------------[

It was September 1st and happy chattering was heard all over the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ginny Weasley was getting bored of waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. Next to her was sitting non other than Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived- her former crush. He was talking with his two best friends- Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, one of her many brothers- and would look at her with his green eyes from time to time. Ginny was more than aware that he fancied her but he was definitely late- as always. She wasn't quite sure when she stop liking him but at the beginning of her third year she didn't feel that way towards him anymore.

_Poor Harry_, she thought, _oh well_. Ginny looked around the Hall, _Same old,_ _same old_, she noted.

Just then the Great Hall's doors opened to reveal a line of scared, white faced first years, leaded by professor McGonagl to the three legged stool with the Sorting Hat on it. _Finally_, she smiled sweetly at her brother.

A good half an hour later all of the first years were at their respective Houses. Dumbledore rose from his chair and with a smile on his face and that twinkle in his eyes, waited for the students to quite down.

" Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts…" Ginny tuned out the oh- so familiar speech, but when she heard the word 'inter-house cooperation' she decided that it was time to pay attention " This year the staff of Hogwarts and myself have decided that it is time for a little _inter- house cooperation_ to prevent the rivaling Houses" at that he looked at the Gryffindor and Slytherin table "so this year there will be no House Towers but House Rooms. Every House Room will have one Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hafulpuff. 1st and 2nd years would be together as will be the 3rd and 4th, 5th and 6th and the 7th would be paired with other 7th years. We have already chosen what Room you would be in so just enjoy the feast!" He sat back in his chair as food appeared on the four tables. Some of the students, like Ron, started to shovel food in their mouths while others talked about what Room and with who they would be. Ginny just shrugged when Colin Creevy asked her with who she preferred to be in a Room with.

---------------------------------------[

After everyone had finished their dinners, Dumbledore raised his hands a little piece of parchment appeared in front everyone with the location of their Room.

-----------------------------------------

Ginny walked towards the former Gryffindor Tower was situated. It wasn't very different from what she remembered only instead of the traditional scarlet and gold, there were also the others House colors. The dormitories weren't separated and the Commune Room was at least 2 times larger.

Ginny looked at her parchment _Room Number 12_ was what it said now. The girl walked the way to the said Room, _Here goes nothing,_ she entered and saw another 3 girls : Luna Luvgood, Dustin St- Job and Pansy Parkinson.

The older witch looked at her for a few seconds and then smiled.

"I knew I would end up in the same Room as you!" she laughed. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Wait, if we are together in a Room , then that means…" she couldn't finish her sentence because at that very moment they all heard the shattering of a glass from the adjacent Room.

"POTTER!"

"MALFOY!"

"What are you doing in my Room?!"

"_Your_ Room?! That's _my_ Room!"

"HELP!" the other two boys ran out of their Room screaming.

**A/N:** Did you liked it? The next chapter will be more fun I promise. Hope you review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** like I said: I don't own Harry Potter and blah blah blah! Thanks for the awesome reviews:D

-----------------------------------[

"HELP!" the other two boys ran out of their Room screaming. They quickly ran to the closest Room- Ginny's Room. Pansy and Ginny were chattering about Daphne Greengrass' new outfit.

"We need your help." Justin and Brandon said looking quite distressed. The two girls turned to face them, eyebrows raised.

"What for?" Pansy asked.

"Harry and Draco are fighting." Brandon babbled.

"Again?" Ginny sounded tired and bored in the same time.

"Yeah." Justin said nodding his head vigorously.

The girls sighed and went to the Room on their left. They pushed the door open and immediately ducked, escaping the glass heading their way. Rousing from the ground, faces flushed with anger the girls yelled.

"POTTER! MALFOY!" Although the two boys were making a lot of noise they still heard them.

"What!" they said turning around.

"Stop that bickering right now or **else**!" The redhead said calmly but her eyes flickered dangerously.

"Or else what?" Draco drawled smirking, "You're just two girls and it's not as if you could do anything to us."

Ginny and Pansy shared a glance that clearly said _oh really??_ and smirked evilly, "Oh, Drakie- pooh!"

"Oh, no you don't." Draco's face went whiter that it originally was.

"Oh, yes we do." The girls smirked. "Now listen very carefully, you two are in the same room and I don't think Dumbledore is willing to change your Room so you Harry will be staying at this end of the Room and Malfoy will be at the other. End of discussion."

"And what if I don't want to?" Draco wouldn't give up that easily.

"If you don't, then you'll end up on the wrong end of my wand. _Again_." Pansy threatened and drawled her wand out for emphasis. Ginny raised an eyebrow at the dark haired witch that said _you'll explain later_. She gave a nod.

The two boys paled visibly. The only one who could produce the Bat Bogey Hex as good as Ginny was Pansy Parkinson. The girls smirked. _Well, well, well. Someone's afraid of bats._

"So are you going to do what we say or just try to fight a _few_ bats?" The dark haired girl looked at them pointedly her eyes twinkling mischievously. The red head smirked.

"Yes Ma'am!" Harry and Draco said in union, their faces still pale.

"Good." The girls walked out of the Room. "You can go in now." They said to Justin and Brandon.

----------------------------------------[

"Hey girls, I've got a super idea." Dustin said smiling later that night.

"Let's hear it then." Luna said in her ever-so-dreamy voice.

"Well since we are in the same Room, we could take a night off to know each other better."

"You mean like a Sleep- over?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Dustin smiled happily.

"I'm in!" Pansy said smirking.

"Me too." Luna agreed.

"Same here." Ginny smiled.

"Then get ready to party!" Dustin tried to say in an Irish accent but didn't succeed. The other girls laughed.

----------------------------[

**A/N: **Well that's yet another short entry blush. :D REVIEW!!! Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**I haven't updated that fic in a long time so here's the 3rd chapter. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------[

Ginny, Pansy, Luna and Dustin were getting ready for their slumber party when they heard a noise coming from the adjacent Room. The girls went to press their ears. There was obviously something interesting happening but they couldn't hear very well so the witches went out to press their ears to the boy's dormitory.

"Potter, get off!" groaned a very irritated Draco Malfoy. There was a soft mumble and in her effort to hear, Ginny accidentally pushed handle and all four of them fell on the ground. The boys didn't even notice, being too busy with their own little spat. The girls took the opportunity to watch the show.

"Potter. Get. Off. Of. My. Bed." Draco repeated through gritted teeth.

"Sod off, Malfoy. That's my bed." Harry glared at the blond Slytherin.

"No it's not!" Draco hissed.

"Yes it is!" Harry hissed back.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Um, Harry…" Brandon started but was cut off.

"Shush! Shut up and enjoy the show." Dustin shushed him. At that point the other three saw the new-comers. "Please, carry on!" Dustin continued with a wave of her hand. Somehow the boys obeyed.

"Potter, do you think there would be a photo of myself on _your_ bed?" Draco glared.

"Umm… yes?" Harry tried to cover his mistake.

"I _knew_ it!" Draco said triumphantly.

"Your ego's _way_ too big. Like I would ever consider _you_ as anything more than the dirt under my shoe let alone actually _like_ you…" Harry ranted on oblivious to the incredulous looks he was given by the other occupants in the Room.

"Potter, before now I only _assumed_ that you had feelings for me but that was just…_creepy_." Said a very shocked Draco Malfoy. "Now if you please, GET OFF OF MY BED!!!!"

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Harry stood up defeated.

"Ohhhhhhh! The show's over." Ginny whined. The others sighed too and went to their Room or in the boys' case, went back to sleep.

The other part of the Slumber party went on without surprises; the four girls getting to know each other and becoming close friends in a little amount of time.

--------------------------------------------------------[

For everyone's pleasure, the next day was Sunday so there was no school ("Not fair!" Hermione whined resting her head on Ron's shoulder.). The Great Hall was changed: the house tables were gone and on their place were put small tables for 10 persons. The headmaster made an announcement that the students were allowed to wear whatever they wanted except their school robes with their House sign on it, because the inter-house cooperation idea was to eliminate them.

Luna, Ginny, Pansy, and Dustin headed to an empty table. Soon enough Harry arrived.

"Um, Gin?" he look at the red head sadly.

"Yes Harry?" she looked at him.

"Um… will it be possible for you to come to my Room tonight? There's something really important I've got to tell you."

"If it's so important why we don't just talk right now?" she gave her boyfriend a cold look.

"I've… I've got to finish my potions essay." He lied quickly.

"Fine." Ginny signed seeing through his lie.

"Thanks. You're the best Gin." He leaned to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, but Ginny just pushed him.

"Ginny, you sure you're alright?" Pansy asked concerned once Harry had left.

"Yes. It's just… I think that Harry want us to brake up." The red head gave her friend a weak smile.

"If you say so." Dustin hid her concern behind a hungry bite of her toast.

-------------------------------------------------------[

That evening Ginny took a deep breath and knocked on Harry's door.

"Come it." Came a voice which Ginny recognized as Harry's.

"You wanted to talk?" She asked, sitting herself on his bed.

"Listen, Gin, it's not working between us. We're so separated- each on our own planets." They both knew that it was a lie, but Harry hoped she wouldn't be mad at him. She didn't say a thing so Harry continued. "So I think that it'll be for the best if we broke up." He searched for a reaction but found none. "Look, Ginny, I love you. I really do, but we're so different." He didn't mean it and Ginny noticed. Something in her broke and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare play with my feelings! How dare you say you love me when we both know it's not true!?" she was shaken from anger. "I don't want to see you ever again." With that she left the Room and opened the door of her own.

All three girls there were sitting at Ginny's bed looking concerned. She entered her face perfectly composed. When she closed the door Ginny broke into heavy sobs. Her Room mates went to her side giving her a big hug.

--------------------------------[

**So there is another chapter. This chapter was only to give a start to the D/G thingy. I'm glad that Ginny and Harry broke up. Yay. ******** You'll see the real reason it the next chapter now please review!!!!**


End file.
